


hot topic

by A_Moriarty_fan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, dean takes reader to the mall, i don't know why I chose teen and up, quick idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Moriarty_fan/pseuds/A_Moriarty_fan
Summary: I'm sorry if this is rushed, i took it out of another story that I was writing so if I missed a few things and it does not make sense i'm sorry....i hope you enjoyed it :)





	hot topic

Your wound from your last hunt had healed very quick thanks to cas. It was still slightly sore but that's about it. Not very many things had changed in the week you were forced to stay in the bunker. Crowley had popped in from time to time, dean officially put you in charge of cooking, and you almost convinced sam to cut his hair

“(Y/n) we're back!” sam yelled from the door. Even though cas healed you dean still said that you couldn't go on any hunts for the next week. 

“In the kitchen!” you yell back in response. At the moment you were making your famous apple pie. It was actually your mom's recipe, but no one needs to know that.

“Dean pies done!” you say to the empty room. Within a blink of an eye dean was sitting at the counter waiting for a treat. “Here you go...you dork” you giggle while placing the whole pie and a fork in front of the hunter. You two had been dating for three weeks now and one thing that you learned quickly was that he loved apple pie.

“Thanks (y/n)!” he mumbled with a mouth full of pie, “your the best.”

You head to your room and put on your headphones. You had been listening to your favorite band for a while before dean walked in. You took them off when you spotted him at your door.

“Hey.. so i was thinking If you want I could take you to the mall and we could get you some new outfits..or something fun.” he said leaning on the door frame.

“The Mall?!” you say in disbelief. “Dean are you feeling ok?”

“Ya.. I just wanted to say sorry for almost getting you killed” he said looking down at the floor. Well you're not going to pass up a perfect opportunity to get new stuff now are you?

“That sounds great. When are we going?” 

“Right now.”

He heads towards the impala and you follow. Getting in you turn on the radio which happened to have Just One Yesterday by FOB. Now it's not a song you normally listen to with dean, but you're tired of listening to Enter Sandman each time you go somewhere so you leave it on.

“Really” dean said unimpressed.

“Yes really!” you say turning up the volume and singing along obnoxiously.

Deans point of view

“I guess the song isn’t that bad...and damn you have an amazing voice,” dean thought. He was going to say it but decided it would be weird. You two arrive at the mall. 

Readers point of view

“So where are we goi…” he was cut off by you taking off running into the mall. Sprinting he finally caught up to you. You had gone to a store called hot topic and were quickly scanning everything in sight for anything interesting. You found a Sherlock themed shirt with the saying “I'm a high functioning sociopath do your research.”, a case with Sherlock saying not know john i'm on a case, a Tardis themed backpack, some band merch, and a bunch of harry potter stuff. You ended up spending $500 dollars, but since the credit card was fake anyways it didn't matter. 

“NEXT STORE!!!!” You say taking off again.

The next store you head to is F.Y.E.. You found all your favorite shows and of course grabbed them all. You also got all the POPS you were missing, and of course more shirts and little trinkets. By the time you got everything you wanted you spent $923.   
“(Y/n) are you good now?” dean says trying to carry everything (and failing).

“Nope one more”

“Awww come on (y/n) do we have tooooo!” he wined

“Don't worry….you will probably like it.” you smirk while making a sharp turn into victoria secrets. “And I need new clothes. I have been wearing the same bra for like three months.” you mumble, leaving dean to look at stuff you go to the dressing rooms to try some stuff on. You tried on the three bras you took in with you and only liked one. Walking out you find dean sitting on the bench next to the room you were using, staring at some lace lingerie on the wall. 

“Enjoying yourself” you laugh. All he was able to do was nod. After a few more times of trying stuff on and putting stuff back you found 8 pairs of underwear you liked, 4 bras that were actually comfortable, and some black lace lingerie that caught your eye when you were trying to find what dean was staring at so much. I mean why not right you're not paying.

You stop and pick up dinner and head back to the bunker. The back seat and the trunk of the impala stuffed to the top with random things. It takes you awhile to unload everything even with the boys help. Once you got all your stuff in your room you start redecorating which was a lot of fun. 

A couple hours later dean goes in to check on you and finds you cuddling with a huge stitch toy on the ground fast asleep. Quietly he picks you up and puts you on your bed laying down next to you, quickly falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is rushed, i took it out of another story that I was writing so if I missed a few things and it does not make sense i'm sorry....i hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
